bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GeneralOwnage55/Which Big Daddy are you?
If you where a Big Daddy which one would you be? In-game (Official ones) Bounce'''r: Melee Attacker '''Rosie: Ranged, proximity mines Rumbler: Ranged, Defensive fighter Made by me (Non-official, Custom Big Daddy, possible ideas for new ones for Bioshock 3) SharpShooter: Uses Spear Gun and some minor plasmids. Plasmids used: Target Dummy, Electro Bolt, Telekinesis. Heavy Armor, Average move speed. Elite uses Rocket Spears and a unique thrust attack. Pyro: Uses a Falmethrower. Also Uses Incinerate! High Armor. Medium move speed. Elite has Fire Storm and Walking Inferno. Shredder: Uses a Machine Gun (Mini-gun or The GAU-19). Uses Telekinesis, Target Dummy, Winter Blast and Sonic Boom. Freezer: Uses a Chem Thrower with liquid nitrogen. Uses Winter Blast and Sonic boom. Medium armor. Elite has Ice Storm. Brawler: Uses No ranged weapons. Fights with drills wrenches, and other melee weapons. Often fights hand to hand. Uses Target Dummy and Natural Camoflage, as well as Sport Boost. Heavy armor, yet very fast. Elite can perform advanced attacks (high kicks, drop kicks, ect.) Tesla: Uses Electric Gel Thrower, Crossbow w/Trap Bolts, Electro Bolt and Electric Flesh. Light Armor, Medium mobility. Elite has Electric Storm and a fully upgraded Double-Barrel Shotgun. Air Head: Uses A Crossbow with steel-tiped bolts. Uses Cyclone Trap, Sonic Boom and Telekinesis. Medium Armor, high move speed and jumping power. Elite uses Spear gun and has throwing knives. MindFreak: Uses nothing but plasmids and gene tonics. High Armor, slow move speed. Has the houdini Plasmid. Elite teleports at random and has Eternal Storm. Boomer: Uses a Grenade Launcher, fully upgraded. High Armor, fast move speed. Uses Telekinesis and Armored Shell. Elite is resistant to explosives and uses heat-seeking rockets. Necro: Uses Hypnotize to turn nearby enemies against the player (even other Big Daddies.) Normally uses a double-barrel Shotgun. Light armor and high mobility. Elite can hypnotize up to 3 splicers, 2 BD's, or a Big Sister. Ace: Dual-wields fully upgraded pistols. Uses Security Bulls-eye, Armored shell and Med expert. Hacks Security Devices. Medium Armor, Normal move speed. Elite uses hack darts and a high kick when in close quarters combat. Titan: Carries a large sledgehammer around. When aggravated it will attack with the sledgehammer and do major damage. Will pound the ground with the sledge hammer to send a damaging shock wave. The elite uses a more destructive form of this where it jumps and sends out a larger shock wave. Uses Armored Shell 1&2, SportBoost 1&2, and Telekinesis. Will also throw its hammer at distance foes and use telekinesis to bring it back to him. High armor, medium move speed, high jumping power. Elite has a spiked hammer that can be engulfed with flames, ice or electricity. 'Creepe'r: Has claws on each hand. Uses Electrbolt to stun targets. Has Armored Shell 1, sports boost 1+2, and natural camouflage. Elite can crawl on the walls and ceilings like a spider splicer, except when it stays still when hang there is a long loud creaking noise, when moving small rocks fall. 'Heav'y: Revised version of the Command, Similar in appearance to a Rumbler (no shoulder launcher). Uses all weapons and plasmids (depend on point in game). Heavily armored, Medium move speed, average jumping power. Elite can jump high and move incredibly fast, and all weapons are fully upgraded. Category:Blog posts